There has been known a control device for a multiple-phase rotary machine. For example, in Patent Literature 1, a switching element in a system without failure is controlled so as to cancel brake torque generated in a system with failure.
In Patent Literature 1, there is specified a switching element with on-failure in a state where a control part has stopped pulse width modulation (PWM) control, that is, in a state where a motor has been stopped. However, in Patent Literature 1, it is not possible to specify the switching element with on-failure in a state where the motor is rotating.
Patent Literature 1: Japanese Patent No. 4831503